The Crypt
The Crypt is a Desert-themed level in Kid Chameleon. Walkthrough You start at the bottom left of the level, and have to reach the Flag at the top left. Exit the starting room to the right. If you still wear a Cyclone helmet, you could break through the ceiling, but you will barely live to reach the next room. So, walk right and exit the start area with the moving platform. Go right at the top, since the left path leads into a dead end. The big room to the right contains a total of four Micromax helmets. There is an extra life near the bottom of the spike pit and the Prize blocks above contain one of the helmets and 10 diamonds. All of the time you should be aware of the UFOs that go crazy in this area. They can make you suffer very hard, especially when they hit your helmet's last hit point away while you're trying to leave the area at the top right. The teleporter below the ceiling of this room leads to a dead end, Elsewhere 21. Note that cutting through this Elsewhere makes the Speed Bonus very easy to obtain. Climb the shaft with the moving platform, while it is below you, but be aware of another UFO above you. The path splits in two after a short distance. Continue climbing as soon as the next moving platform comes down. The exit at the top is tricky, but you have to continue to go left there. There are two more rooms to cross and also more UFOs to dodge. The flag is to the far left behind a Steel block maze. It can only be crossed with Micromax, but there is another hidden Micromax helmet in the first small gap. Secrets * There are a few secret rooms. The first can be entered from the small platform beyond the start room. The second room is accesible from the right shaft. The third room can be entered from one of the rooms at the top of the level map. There's a Coin in there, but be aware of the steel platform that will crush you into the ceiling upon entering or leaving the room. There are more hidden diamonds all over the place. Trivia *Along with The Final Marathon, this level has both platforms and fake steel in the same level. *The Crypt is the only level that matches both in Map and Level number. Elsewhere 33 (The Crypt Leftovers) * While there are 103 playable levels in Kid Chameleon, there are 126 if you count the 23 duplicates of this level in the game's ROM. All lack any of the platforms, speed bonuses, and path bonuses present in the official level. Using a Game Genie or similar modification, three of these duplicates have level numbers and are actually playable (refer to Game Genie Codes page). * The official game genie code for The Crypt (HABT-JAB4) actually redirects to level 0x38, one of the unused versions. JEBT-JAB4 will bring you to the complete version. * These levels got the nickname Elsewhere 33 because one of them immediately follows Elsewhere 32 in level number (refer to List of levels page). * According to level number, the other two leftovers should lie between Crab Cove, The Forbidden Tombs and The Shimmering Caves, Sky Fortress. Could this be evidence of levels that once resided in these locations but were later scrapped? According to a sample prototype map shown in the May 1992 issue of GamePro magazine, there may be evidence for the former. The leftmost cactus (desert) level in the middle row is supposed to be Pyramids of Peril, but what is with the desert level preceding it? No such level is present in the final version. However, one theory is that it could be a side level, and one that would lie directly in between... you guessed it... Crab Cove and The Forbidden Tombs! Therefore, this map provides some evidence towards the theory that these odd levels are just the remnants of a couple once unique beta levels. Could the original level layouts somehow be recovered? Category:Levels Category:Stage 4 Category:Desert levels